Tauros Taro
Tauros Taro 'is one of the major supporting characters of the manga metaseries, Raibukun! Originally a major villain of the series, Taro reformed after he was defeated by Shino Raibukun in battle. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :'Catchphrase ::"I am the best martial artist in the world!" |} Appearance Taurous Taro is a tall young adult who has long purple hair that goes down to his middle back area, a purple martial arts vest, red gi pants, leg weight and blue dragon silk shoes. He also has two different color of eyes due to his past story. This also came with a permanent scar on the right side of his face, the source of all of his powers. Personality Taro is best described as cynical, arrogant, brutal, rude and selfish. Like Raibukun himself, Taro has no problem double crossing others. Taro likes to mock his opponents to no end when he believes that they are weaker than he is. He can also be quite sadistic when the time or opportunity is given to him. This is first showcased in his second fight with Raibukun. He became a dark and cold individual ever since his father's death and the disappearance of his mother, making him the same as Raibukun. However despite this, Taro has no moral of anything but what he says and is convinced that whatever he believes is correct. The clash of the morals was determined after his loss against Raibukun, where he finally understood that kiling for fun is wrong. Despite this, he is still very sadistic and treats most people with disrespect. Taro also has a kind side to him when it comes to Marik or Sakoru. These two have reached to him, causing him to somewhat change his personality for the better. Raibukun has also changed Taro as a person whole. If anyone brings up the fact that Raibukun influenced Taro, he simply brushes it off as he gave him advice rather than impacting him. Background Information Like Raibukun, Tauros was living alone with his parents but was obliterated during a war. However, unlike Raibukun's past, Taro's father was killed during the destruction and was buried deep under the rubble, to where he was not found for years. Taro lived with his mother up in Mount Nyoku for eleven years, harnessing his training and honing on his skills as a martial artist to protect his mother. However, after a Shadowhunter known as Kotomaru severely injures Harunai Taro, Tauros goes into a state of depression, guilt, misery and trauma. All of these mixed emotions causes Taro to snap mentally and lose all humanity he has left in him. Taro vowed to kill anyone who had any means or business with him or anybody he simply didn't like. Taro became psychotic during his teenage years and when he turned sixteen, he left his mother in the care of Cacai Hugako, an old friend of the Taro's and he went off to regain what he had lost and kill the man that was apart of his father's death. Taro regained his composure, but never got back his sanity. Therefore, he stayed in Rinugan Town and proceeded to take what he thought was his own and kill when he saw fit. Now at the age of 24, Tauros goals to get back at the man who took his father's life and restore the relationship between his mother and him. Synopsis This covers everything that happens in the manga of Raibukun and his adventures. N/A Tauros Taro Arc Tactics Martial Arts Taro's martial arts skills is refined and top class. His lightning fast reflexes are keen and he can detect whenever an opponent will strike. He trains in many forms of martial arts, honing on many forms of styles. Among these is trhe infamous Demon-Jun style. This style also comes at a price. If the user is truly miserable, then they can master this style of fighting. This also helps with Taro's transformed state, giving it something to go back on when dealing with tougher opponents. Tauros combines his refined fighting mechanics with his own style of martial arts to create a fluent, virtually impenetrable defense for himself. He has his own style that he calls Vital Fist technique. This allows him to see his foe's chi channels and allows him to break down any of them and destroy them comepletely from within a person. This technique also allows Tauros to see everything within a 1000 metre radius and can see completely 360 degrees all around, meaning he has no blindspot. Along with this already impossibly indestructible defense, it is stacked up even more when using Taro's secondary move, Palm Storm Dance, which is used as a means of stopping attacks that is coming from all directions. He also uses Calm Mind, a move which is used to slow down the foe's attacks, leaving an opening for an attack on Taro's part. Taro is known for having the greatest defensive play in martial arts in the entire series. Despite all of this, his speed is still outclassed by Raibukun physically. Due to all of this, Tauros has a virtually perfect style of martial arts. Weapons Techniques *'Vital Fist', Mystic Combat - Tauros gathers enough into his hands to perform a lightning speed paced attack of strikes, dealt to his opponent. The blows not only severely damages the opponent's internal organs and chi channeling system, but it leaves them in critical condition afterwards. This is Taro's signature technique. *'Vital Point' - Tauros focuses a lot of his chi into two palms to impact a strong but rapid strike that also depletes the foe's chi. *'Vital Fist', Palm Storm Dance - Used as a means of either deflecting or striking. In defense mode, Taro uses this technique to rapidly repel any attack that is being sent directly to him from all angles and directions. In attack formation, Taurous quickly hits around the area he is in, to strike every possible area, leaving almost no time or space for a countering move. *'Vital Fist' - Taro's primary technique use for fighting. He gathers chi into all parts of his body and let's out a burst of it, scattering it around him as wide as a 50 metre radius. This way, he is able to strike anything in that range, by simply synchronizing his movements into matching his opponent's. **'Mirror Move' - Along with using the Vital Fist, Tauros can then use the mirror move to mirror his target's exact movements, allowing him to analyze them better and grasp a better understanding of his foe. *'Devil's Eye' - Using this move allows Tauros to literally see his opponent's movements before they make it. This also enables him to see the wavelength with his target and their chi channels. *'Earth Storm Barrier', usually referred to as (Barrier) - Tauros creates an impenetrable wall of chi that cannot be pierced by anything and is completely indestructible to all type of attacks. *'Vital Fist', Submission - A double-edged move, Taro repeatidly strikes down his opponent with heavy and hard hits. In turn, his body endures unbearable pain for 5 minutes. *'Detect' - By focusing his 360 degrees vision on his opponent, Tauros can literally predict and anticipate his foe's actions before they do so. *'Vital Fist', Reversal - By honing in on his opponents attack, Tauros endures his foe's attack in order to absorb it and repel it back on them, amplifying the power to double its normal damage. *'Calm Mind' - Tauros focuses his chi to slow down time itself, allowing him the perfect chance to strike. Shakuku-Powered Moves Only *'Demon Flame Strike' - Taro strikes with a single claw packed with unimaginable power. This attack if strong enough can rip holes within the fabric of time and space. *'Vital Fist', Shattering Fusion Gate - By concentrating his chi into his spiritual chi, Tauros merges both his human side and demon side as if it was one. This causes all of his wounds to heal and his power and skill to enhance to a level far greater beyond belief. *'Asuragan' - Tauros taps into his spiritual energy and unleashes a powerful wave that not only drains the chi from his opponent but allows him to also manipulate his opponent's chi systems and enables him to deteriorate their bodies from the inside and out. Abilities Relationships Raibukun - Taro has absolutely little to no care for Raibukun's well-being at all. He shows little compassion towards him and sees him as nothing but a mere obstacle standing in his way to achieve his goal. Taro has stated that he would someday kill Raibukun, a statement that many have said but none have kept due to befriending him or keeping him alive, or some other reason. Taro is one of Raibukun's greatest rivals and believes that Raibukun is the only person standing in his way for perfection. Prior to his defeat at the hands of Raibukun, Taro considered himself the strongest, a statement that was most likely true at the time, due to everyone in fear of Tauros. Raibukun sees Taro as nothing more than a rival and has no interest in killing him but to merely upstage him and beat him in a fight whenever given the opportunity. Taro learned from Raibukun that the two are the same and had suffered the same thing as well, because of this, Raibukun was able to slightly change his enemy's outlook on the world and help him for the better. This caused Taro to stop senselessly killing others for his own amusement. Over the course of the series, the relationship and hostility between the two has been viewed as a less drastic version of Raibukun's relationship with Yamuto. In addition, as time goes on, Raibukun and Taro grudgingly admit that they value each other as friends, despite not really showing it except for on a few occasions. Although Taro's original wish was to take Raibukun's life, the latter's influence was able to gear him to help Raibukun discover the history of his family, in exchange for Raibukun helping him out. During a late arc, Raibukun and Taro embarks on a quest to help Tauros reconnect with his lost ones, mostly his mother. Although their first attempt was a failure, Raibukun's words was able to get through to Harunai, causing Taro and his mother to bond once again. This act not only showed how much respect Taro has for Raibukun and vice versa, but it shows what lengths Raibukun will go to to help somebody in need out. Raibukun, despite his personality has been somewhat kind to Taro and has helped him out at times while Taro has done nothing in return. Even when Taro is hurt or injured, Raibukun will still help him up and protect him, stating that "Taro is too great of a nemesis to get rid of." Kina Sakoru Marik Yamuto Harunai Trivia Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains